breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
TwaüghtHammër
"TwaüghtHammër" is the third Minisodes of Breaking Bad. It consists of interviews with band members interspersed with clips from the video they made for their song, Fallacies. Summary The video cuts back to Badger filming Jesse Pinkman, and Jesse keeps insisting that the band is his. Badger states that it is everyone's band. Jesse tells Badger to shut up and starts to talk about the fan base. Badger interrupts him and says that Jesse wasn't even in the music video that they made. Jesse argues that he would have been in the video if Badger would have given him time to heal from his accident. Badger mocks Jesse and says that he really thought that Jesse wasn't going to pull through after he wrecked on his bicycle. The video cuts back to the music video that they were filming and Badger is singing with two people standing next to him wearing colored masks. Back to the interview, Jesse says that if people are fans of the Emo, Rock, or Metal scene then they will probably be fans of TwaüghtHammër. Badger continues to scream at Jesse that it is not just his band. Jesse retorts that he was the one that conceived the band. Badger corrects him and states that they all conceived the band together. Badger says that they were over at Anthony's house doing drugs and that is when they all conceived the idea for the band. Jesse says that it was his destiny to make this band and says that he was born with drumsticks in his hand. The video cuts to another scene with Badger and the two guys in masks singing again and doing tricks and hitting each other with the drumsticks. It then shows a younger Jesse playing the drums at his house. Jesse says that a lot of people said that he couldn't be a drummer and a singer at the same time. He then starts to beat the drums and says that there is someone from the band Genesis that can do some of the things that he can. Badger says that it was Karen Carpenter and Jesse retorts that's a girl's name and he's wrong. The video then cuts back to the music video with Badger and the two guys wearing goggles. The video pans in and out down the sidewalk and back up. Jesse says that the world keeps pushing you and sometimes doesn't even understand you. He says that he tries to grasp the world, but he has a lot of difficulty. Badger keeps closing in on Jesse during this and pulling the camera back repeatedly. Jesse asks him what he's doing. Badger insists that he's just adding flare. Jesse argues that the video doesn't need flare because only the words matter. Badger insists that it's not just about the words and says that the video is taking on a boring tone. Badger says that they need to play some music. Jesse yells that he can't play music when the rest of the band backed out on him at the last minute. Jesse starts to swear and yells at Badger that he's making him swear. Badger asks what the big deal is, and Jesse retorts that you can't repeatedly swear on a video or it won't get on VH1. Badger argues that there have been several videos with controversial images on them. Jesse argues that nothing that bad appears on VH1, but Badger says that it has. The video cuts once again to the music video with Badger standing in the middle of the road in a bathrobe and then the group starts jumping around doing more tricks with the drumsticks. Back at the house, Badger yells at Jesse to play something. He says that it doesn't matter that the band isn't here, and says that this is an opportunity for him to look good. Jesse says that is a good idea and he starts to play a beat on the drums. The minisode ends with Jesse finishing his beat on the drums, and Badger stating that it is the best he's ever heard Jesse play. Credits * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Matt Jones as Badger Category:Minisodes